


Tightrope- Eremin Drabble

by thalia_muse_of_comedy



Series: Snk Song title drabbles [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalia_muse_of_comedy/pseuds/thalia_muse_of_comedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a quick eremin drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tightrope- Eremin Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> long live Eremin.

All Eren can think of his how Armin’s lips curve around his name. He watches them as carefully as he would watch an animal that is meant to become his dinner. “Eren, are you even paying attention to what I have been saying for the past ten minutes?” Aw shit, Eren tries to think of a good excuse, but the blond is too cute and his eyes are even more beautiful when he’s miffed. He tries and fails to respond. “Fuck it.” Eren says out loud. “What!” Armin’s voice climbs a couple octaves as Eren pecks Armin on the lips. As he pulls away, he looks in Armin’s eyes only to say, “Nah, that wasn’t enough for me. Let’s try again.” Their lips lock in battle for long enough that Armin even forgets what he had been talking about.


End file.
